Diphenol oxidase from Cryptococcus neoformans has been purified and N- terminal amino acid sequences determined from cyanogen bromide digests. These sequences have been used to construct oligonucleotide probes for cloning the enzyme. The enzyme is found free or bound to the cell wall, depending upon growth phase.